The 76th Annual Hunger Games
by The Hunger Games RP
Summary: The 76th Annual Hunger Games which was RPed in the forum: Hunger Games RP! Feel free to join us and leave a review!
1. Chapter 1: Launch

_**GO TO OUR PROFILE BEFORE YOU START READING**_

Arena: An abandonded City

Extra: The Green Fog is poisenous also the green grime on the building, it burns flesh

* * *

**76th Annual Hunger Games Tribute List:**

**District 1:**

Male: Xander Lockers

Female: Sage Verbena

**District 2:**

Male: Jacob Links

Female: Foe Sterling

**District 3:**

Male: *Unnamed Tribute*

Female: Britt Kohler

**District 4:**

Male: Christian Pikian

Female: *Unnamed Tribute*

**District 5:**

Male: *Unnamed Tribute*

Female: *Unnamed Tribute*

**District 6:**

Male: Dylan Notts

Female: Azura Rain

**District 7:**

Male: Tamesis Wilkins

Female: *Unnamed Tribute*

**District 8:**

Male: *Unnamed Tribute*

Female: Isobel Mey

**District 9:**

Male: *Unamed Tribute*

Female: Sharry *?*

**District 10:**

Male: Dakota Jones

Female: *Unnamed Tribute*

**District 11:**

Male: Weave *?*

Female: Ariannah LeFaye

**District 12:**

Male: *Unnamed Tribute*

Female: Tiana Kates

* * *

Tiana (District 12 Female) waited in the room nervesly, her hand rubbing together in fright, her who body shook in utter fear of what was going to happen next, she was going to die and she knew it she was weak and wasnt the best runner in the world, she sat in the chair taking deep breaths

...

Jacob (District 2 male) sat in the chair, breathing heavy as he thought of his future from now, what was the arena going to look like? Who was going to kill him?

...

Xander (District 1 Male) paced around the room anxiously waiting for the tube doors to open so he could step in and face what was going to happen next, he was going to kill people mercyily, this is why he was going to get close to people he was just going to act like he was going to get close to them, his acting skills where amazing and he had killed someone before, this should be easy, right?

...

Valia (District 2 mentor) walked into Jacob's room. "Don't worry about a thing, Jacob. I've got sponsors lined up,and whenever you need something, or really really want something, just say so, otherwise I pretty much won't give you stuff. I'm watching these Games with a bowl of popcorn in my hands. It's going to be good," She smiled at him. A real, genuine smile."Try your hardest to stay alive. Alright? Please, don't go suicidal on me." Then she did something she couldn't explain. She leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek, pulling away quickly.

Jacob looked at her, with a slight grin "Okay" he whispered, chuckling a little "I'll try and i wont go suicidal on you" he smiled sadly, he closed his eyes and stood up and hugged her

Valia felt the air go out of her chest. She...he wasn't Daniel. He_ wasn't_. And she _could_ do this. She eventually hugged him back, and a tear sprang to her eyes. "You and Foe...you two have to work together, alright? One of you is coming out of here. I don't know who...but if it's you, I'd be just as happy as if it was Foe. Jacob...I'm rooting for you. I swear, I'll do everything I can to keep you alive. I know what it means to have a shitty mentor. I will try my hardest not to be that mentor...even if this is my first year, and I have no idea what to expect, and I literally want to go home and crawl under my blankets in my bed and never come back here again and I'm fantasizing about my dead district partner, and thinking he's you half the time because the two of you are so damn similar, and I'm getting drunk to make all the images and the memories go away!" She was ranting, and she couldn't catch herself before all of that had come out. Oh god. She was so totally screwed.

Jacob looked blink, before smiling and stroking her cheek softly and kissing her softly on the lips, he pulled back quickly and smiled goofily "I'll try my best, i promise"

"Jacob...I loved that, but please never do it again, or I'm going to start crying. Like, sobbing. And you don't want to see that. I haven't done that since my Games." She returned the goofy smile. "And plus...mentor/tribute relationships might be a little long distance, don't you think?" She added. "I'm glad your finally listening to me sort of. That's all I could ever ask for."

Jacob chuckled "I wont" he said his face then instantly going sad "Long distance as in heaven and earth" he looked down, at the ground

Valia put one hand on his cheek, pushing it so he would look at her again. "I mean abandoned city arena and a control room in the Capitol." She said quietly. "Your not going to die in this, Jacob. Your not. Your going to come out the winner. I know it. Foe, or you. And like I said, rooting for you."

Jacob smiled a little "Abandoned city?" he asked "Thats the arena?" he asked and nodded "I'll try, for you" he whispered

Mmmmhmmm. Shhh. You have an advantage. .Anything. Get weapons, get a backpack or something, and kill people in your general area. Kill if someone comes at you, kill if they are close by, and not an ally. After that, get the hell out. And if you can, stay somewhat close to Foe, and if you can't, well, she can handle herself. I'll be watching it all, ooohing and ahhhhing at all the good parts. Spill somebody's brains out for me...because I seriously want to." She gave Jacob a sad look._ Kill district 5 as viciously and slowly as you can_ she almost added, but that wasn't their fantasy. She hoped that neither Jacob nor Foe had noticed her absolute detestation of District 5. If she made it that obvious she was going to be dead pretty darn soon."Your going to make an amazing Victor if you get out of here." She whispered.

Jacob smiled a little "I wont" he said, with a slight smile he hugged her again "I'll do what i have to, to stay alive"

"Do you have any questions for _me_, Jacob? I want to help in every way I can." She hugged back, never wanting this to end.

Jacob shook his head, but closed his eyes "Im scared" he whispered to her "I...I wish we had more time" he told her

"Don't be scared. there's nothing to be scared of. Your going to be amazing, Daniel. I mean Jacob. Your going to be amazing, Jacob." She started crying softly again. "I'm scared too." She said quietly. "There. I admitted it. I'm scared. Because Snow is...he's putting me into a Victor sex trade if one of my tributes doesn't win. He doesn't like me." She looked up at him again. "If we had more time, it would be even harder to say goodbye." She added.

Jacob sucked in a breath and hugged her tight "I hate him" he said to her as he whipped her tears off her face

"I do too. But I'm strong. I'm unbreakable. I can do this. You can win the Games. I can deal with having to go through with the sex trade if I have to. It won't be so bad." She said, looking down at her feet. Her contact lens was falling out, lime green today, and she quickly took it out, wiping it off and putting in back in. "I wish I was dead sometimes, Jacob. Just so I can stop thinking about everything the Games put me through." She continued to stare at her shoes. "When you need reassurance, think of me. I'll be here, always."

Jacob nodded and kissed her softly again "Im glad that if i die in there, you'll be the last person i saw before i went in" he said

"Don't talk like that." Valia said, putting her hand on his cheek. "Your not going to die. Your not." She had hope in Jacob. He was her key to keeping her virginity until she turned 18. It was hard to remember that he was 2 years older then her, even though she was the mentor. "I'm glad that if I have to be involved in the sex trade that you'll be the only boy I have ever kissed on the lips before it was all fake." She ran her fingers through his hair slowly, creating a memory. "I...I don't know how you can put up with me. I'm so...bipolar." She stated.

...

Foe (District 2 Female) stands in her room, nervously waiting to go in to the arena

...

Jacob smiled and kissed her gain before chuckling "I know" he winked at her

...

Chaotic hugs Ariannah (District 11 Female) as she stepped in to her tube. "Good luck Ari." She said. "Just stick to the plan and you'll be fine."

Ariannah smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll see you soon" She says.

...

Valia playfully slapped him, wiping away her tears and giving him a smirk. "Is this looking normal for me?" She asked, flashing the smirk again and rolling her eyes. "Because what you just saw was not me. I can promise it."

Jacob laughed a little and looked at her "You better go check on Foe" he whispered and kissed her again, not letting her go

...

Foe grins as she looks at the tube. "Ok so I'll get a weapon, set it on fire then kill Ariannah, Britt and Azura" She says to herself, trying to stop the nervousness.

"Let go of me, you bitch, and I'll leave." Valia laughed, gently pushing herself away from Jacob and pulling a flower out of her hair the way Foe's stylist had put it. "Take this. Remember me. Think about me. I'll be thinking about you. Seriously though, spill some brains for me. The boy from 5 would be amazing." She breathed, walking out and into Foe's room.

"Hey there. Ready to kill some innocent kids?" She asked.

Foe smiles. "Yeah, I can't wait!"

Valia smirked. "Good girl." She murmured. "Glad to hear it. Good news-Jacob is your fellow tribute again, so you have to be nice to him at least until the Career pack officially breaks up." She said. "And I'll tell you the same thing-I am going to be watching this shit like it's a movie when I am not getting you sponsors. If you need or particularly want something, just say Valia send me, and then whatever you want. If I can do it, I will send it. Fair enough?" She wiped away the last trailing tear, remembering Jacob wasn't the only tribute she had. Her lips were tingling.

"I will, and don't worry, I'll make sure district two has a victor this year" Smiles Foe

Valia pulled Foe into a hug. "I know you will. And I'll make sure that those tributes come out healthy and happy. Well, as happy as one can be after all the stuff that will happen in there. I want you to know I'm going to try as hard as I can to get you and Jacob things. And a sponsor gift might come down for the both of you. Sharing is caring, Foe. Remember that...but only with allies you can truly trust." She let go again. "Damn. I really wasn't supposed to do that. Now I'll get cooties or something I'm sure...or WORSE, I'll turn NICE." Valia said in disgust.

Foe laughs "No offense Valia but you could never be nice!" she grins

"Offense? I don't take offense to that at all! If I was nice I wouldn't be me!" Valia laughed.

"Well just make sure you're nice to the sponsers" Smiles Foe

"Oh, I shall be. I shall be." Valia murmured. _I'll be more then nice to a few according to Snow. _"And Foe...I didn't tell Jacob this, but the two of you have already lined up sponsors...and they like you better."

"Awesome! I'll make sure to put on a good show then" Foe smiles.

"Good girl. I have to go...meet with someone now...a man friend. So...toodles! I know you'll be fabulous."

...

Sage (District 1 Female) tapped her foot impatiently, arms crossed, an impressive scowl on her face. She sighed for what had to be the sixth time since they'd escorted her to the room. "Wish this would start already," she muttered to herself. Sage was ready. She knew she was. Her entire life had been spent training for this, and she was going to do whatever it took to win.

...

Isobel (District 8 Female) was practically going to pieces. She sat huddled on the floor, shaking with fear and staring at the tube that would momentarily lift her to her death. She'd never been more terrified or more hopeless in her thirteen years than she was now.

**The tubes opened for the tributes for all the tributes to step into**

Tiana looked at it in horror, she too a deep breath and shakily made her way toward the tube

...

Jacob looked at it and went toward it, he stepped in and it closed

...

Xander smirked and got into the tube, he was pumped and ready to fight

...

Weave (District 11 Male) shuddered slightly at the rising tube. He thought about his friends at home, and about Rue. His best friend. His cousin. He would make Those kids from 1 pay. He thought about Xander. He didn't want anybody to know, but he was scared of him, just slightly. He remembered Britt, and Isobel, and decided he would help them, after all, he agreed to the offer of helping them, since there is strength in numbers. He also put on a show a the Interviews. He tried to be witty ad nice, like Rue, he would have volunteered for her too. But alas,he was male. He frowned and stepped on to the rising tube, hoping for grasslands or a would have to find his friends first. When he saw the tributes, he called out to them, and Isobel and Britt nodded.

...

Dylan (District 6 Male) took a shaky step into his tube. He had no alliances, he had no plan... he was screwed.

...

**28**

**27**

**26**

**25**

**24**

**23**

**22**

**21**

Tiana looked around the arena and squeaked, it was so dirty, she thought to herself as she looked around

Xander looked around with a smirk, he was liking it already, he looked at all the other until he found the ones that he was going to kill if they came toward their weapons

Jacob looked around a smirk hitting his face as he looking around the place, it didnt look that scary

Britt (District 3 Female) looked around the arena, abandoned city, she gave a slight smile. This was perfect she could work with this. There were colored backpack littered around, a white one caught her eye and she decided to go for it. She heard weave call out and nodded

Dylan tried to memorize the surroundings around him, while he had the chance.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**BANG!**

* * *

So yeah its a little sketchy and obvious not all the tribute have been introduced cause its an Rp not everyones on 24/7! But it's fun! Seconds chapter will be up... Soonish? I just thought this was a good place to end it.

~One of your mods Teddy (RandomTeddyBear)


	2. Chapter 2: The Bloodbath

**BANG!**

Weave heard the gong. He ran off while avoiding the puddles of acid and whatnot, and darted immediately to the grey dagger, a pack along with a bottle of water, and smoke bombs. He smiled, seeing other tributes just manage to reach the cornucopia. He grabbed Isobel and Britt . He called out to Dylan as well who managed to grab a sword. "Lets go, lets go!" He sprinted of.

Dylan heard his name called. He looked up to see Weave. He hesitated, but ran after him. Being a fast runner, he managed to catch up.

Dakota (District 10 Male) smashed his fist into the skull of a passing Career. He didn't note which one. Closing his hand around a spear, he smacked a random passerby and ran, praying for a Career to stab.

Britt had her white bag and started to run away from the blood bath but stopped remembering their other allies," Azura, Ariannah!" (Azura, District 6 Female) She yelled hoping to get their attention as she turned to run after Weave.

Regrettably, her voice attracted other attention as well. Charging like one of the bulls he grew up with, Dakota sprinted towards her, bracing himself for impact. Dakota would have ended Britt's life then and there, if not for a strange green algae. It seared his flesh, and as he tried to scrape it off, he found it just stuck to his hand now. Violently convulsing, he tried to scratch it off with the butt of his spear.

Foe grinned as she entered the arena, this was freaking awesome! She saw a purple backpack lying on top of dual swords and knew that it was meant for her. She laughed luodly as she saw the pair of stilletos lying near to her plate. These games were going to be awesome!

Ariannah looked around the arena nervously. Chaotic had told her not to go in to the bloodbath but she was fast, maybe she could make it.

...

Valia smirked, knowing she had told her tributes what they needed to know, and that everything was going to be fine.

...

Xander smirked and ran toward the blood bath, he got to a sword and slashed through a tributes throat and watched as he died

Jacob ran toward the dome, he went in and got some weapons

Tiana squeaked, she ran toward a backpack and Picked it running down the street

...

Valia nodded, watching. "Good boy, Jacob." She said quietly for only her to hear.

...

Jacob got a few before turning around and stabbing the guy who was coming up behind him, he grabbed a pack and made his way out.

...

"Holy shit." Valia said,grabbing a bowl of popcorn and eating a few pieces. "Yup, I'm watching this shit like it's a movie. I don't have to do anything just yet."

...

Jacob got out and leaned on the building, hissing as it burned his skin, he pulled his hand back and looked at the burned skin

...

"Ow." Valia commented, rubbing her skin, as if to make sure it wasn't burned. She got up from the couch and typed on her tablet the code for Foe and Jacob's account. They had an abundance of money. There would be plenty to give them whatever they needed and wanted. As she watched, 200 more dollars popped into the account.

...

Jacob rubbed his hand and hissed more, he unzipped his jacket ripping off some of his shirt and wrapped it around his hand

...

"Say something, Jacob. I can't give it to you unless you say something, and you know it." She almost wished he would say something, just to prove to herself that he had gotten into the Arena safely, and she wasn't dreaming.

...

Jacob didn't say anything, he zipped up his jacket and went back to the blood bath

Foe darted in to the dome, grabbing a pack, dual swords and a pair of stilletos. She beheaded a tribute and looked around for others to kill.

Ariannah darted in to the dome, quickly grabbing a bag and some spears.

Having finally succesfully removed the algae, or at the least began to ignore it, Dakota glared from side to side like a wounded bear. Catching sight of the girl with the spears, he roared and lumbered off, determined to not die without a kill list.

Ariannah leapt away from him and stabbed him in the arm with her spear.

Foe laughed as she watched the bloodshed, running off to find the other careers.

Swinging wildly, Dakota's fist grazed her chin.

Ariannah glared at Dakota, she checked to make sure no one was looming then swung her foot up, kicking him hard in that sensetive area.

Dakota had been trained to just blindly over power enemies, so, in a final gamble, he leapt into the younger tribute, crashing into the ground.

Ariannah screamed, knowing that she was going to die.

Foe watched the scene. No, Ariannah was her kill! She threw a freaking wasps nest at her! Foe grabbed one of her stilletos and threw it at Ariannah. She missed and the shoe hit Dakota, knocking him off Ariannah.

"Thanks for the help two!" Ariannah yells, grabbing her supplies and darting away.

Foe was shocked, did she just... Save someone?

Jacob clapped his hands slowly "Well done, bravo" he chuckled like he didnt have a worry in the world

Foe glared at Jacob "Shut up or I'll throw a shoe at you" She growls, still furious that Ariannah escaped.

Jacob gasped "Oh the horror" he rolled his eyes

Dakota scrambled after the tribute, glaring over his shoulder at Foe. "Psycho." he muttered as he aimed his spear once more.

Britt, grateful for her narrow escape, ran after Weave catching up to them.

Dakota finally turned back to the Careers. He bellowed across the sizable distance in between them. "I'm strong. And fast. And smarter than her." He jerked his thumb towards Foe.

"Yeah right!" Laughs Foe, charging at Dakota.

Ariannah runs to catch up with Britt and her allies, glad that she escaped from the bloodbath.

Crouching, and tossing his spear into an overhand-throw position, he gave a final warning. "Call her off..." he yelled to Jacob.

Foe glared at Dakota, "I'll let you go, for now, give you a chance to prove how much better then me you are" She smirks sarcastically.

...

Weave smiled, seeing everybody, "Let's get as far away from the bloodbath as possible. Those careers look dangerous."

...

"With pleasure." The larger boy spat. Sudddenly, he cocked back his arm and prepared to hurl the spear into Foe's back.

Foe spun around, cutting the spear in half with her swords. "I have a feeling I'll be seing your face in the sky soon" She smiled,

...

Ariannah smiled at Weave. "You're right, I don't want to get in to a fight with them"

...

"Luck." Dakota spat, and began lumbering away from the Cornucopia, picking up a discarded mace. The weapon suited him well. Brute force.

...

Weave waved at the cameras he knew were watching him. "Fuck you, Panem!" he gave the camera a rude finger.

Dakota steadfastly began jogging towards the adolescent, swinging his mace in small circles, the light reflecting off of the gleaming metal studs.

"Yeah, uh, we need to leave!" He slung his water bottle in his belt, and threw down a smoke bomb, smoke appearing in a large radius around them.

Dakota shrugged and followed the vague movement. He just had to keep them moving. They'd tire faster.

"Shit not him again!" Ariannah said, grabbing a spear and running after Weave.

Dakota grinned. "Yes, me again." he jogged only fast enough to keep them in sight. Running like a madman wasn't his style. Occasinally, he would smash the hood of a car and take some piping.

Ariannah grabbed the bomb and darted through the smoke, she darted up the wall of a building without the burning slime and climbed through a window.

Weave cursed under his breath. He grabbed a rock and threw it hitting Daota squarely in the head.

No chance, Eleven." Dakota roared, and charged head on at the smaller boy. Little did Weave know, a sharpened fragment of pipe was concealed while the mace swung visciously.

Weave was terrified, but decided that if he was gonna die make it worth something. He pulled out his dagger and charged, with his pointed mace meeting his dagger, in each others legs. Weave fell, the wind knocked out of him. It wasn't even the pain of the pointed mace, but theblunt force behind it.

Ariannah sat in the room, worrying about her ally. She watched the fight through the window, ready to throw a spear if things got bad.

Britt hurriedly looked into her bag taking out a length of rope. She climbed onto a car wrapping the rope around her hands and jumped on Dakota trying to strangle him.

Dakota drove his fist into Weave's ribcage, feeling the satisfying crunch of at least two ribs giving way, and reared like a bull, swatting at the girl with the rope.

Ariannah threw the spear at Dakota, leaping down from the window.

Weave felt adrenalin rush through him, and pushed his opponent off of him, with A LOT of trouble, but had some battle scars. That cut on his leg was bad, he had a swollen eye, and a long cut on his left arm. He threw a smoke bomb, and fled, but not before taking his opponents shoes, so he would be more vulnerable to the acid and poison around.

It pierced his clothes, but missed his flesh. Dakota slammed his back into a moss covered wall, listening with glee as he heard the hissing sound of the girl on his back being burned.

Weave pulled Britt of of his back, and ran as fast as e could, while carrying her, despite the age and height difference.

Ariannah darted after Weave and Britt, giveng Dakota the middle finger.

"Go on! Run!" Dakota roared. "You're burned, bruised and broken! I'll find you Eleven, i'll find you and smash you dead!" He tucked the discraded daggers and rope into his pocket, and hefted his mace, twirling it once more.

Weave dragged Britt up the building Ariannnah was in before, locking and blocking all the doors and windows

Ariannah hurries over to her allies. "Shit! That was close" She says, pulling a first aid kit out of her bag.

Weave pulled up his pant leg, exposing his cuts, and took off his shirt, to wrap the waist. "Oh yeah. That's the price of the games, huh?"

A dull thud, accompanied by cracking, sounded into the building. "I'll beat down any door you lock, Weave! I'll kill any ally! I've got your daggers, some rope, a spear, and a mace! You've got some broken ribs and some smoke bombs! What chance do you stand?!" he roared as the mace thudded into the weakening frame.

Weave got up, and winced. His adrenialin was gone. He was screwed. "Go. Get out of here. Recruit more tributes. This is what I get for making myself a target. If you can escape, you'll both be safe. If my plan works out, meet me at this building in two days." He climbed out the window and sprinted, narrowly missing Dakotas just kept running in the opposite direction. His only hope was to find a spear or- He then found throwing knives, in car ge was passing, in a set of 12. He had to make these throws count if he was going to survive for two days.

Dakota's slab of a hand closed around the boy's neck, and hurled him into a wall. Fortunately, it was not covered in algae, but it was still made of brick. Dakota stormed towards him, his mace raising for the final blow while a dagger lunged underhand...

Weave kicked Dakota in the chin, and back flipped into an alcove on the wall. He was holed up like cat. He threw one knife, hitting him in his right shoulder.

Dakota smashed his foot into the younger boy's face. He heard the pattering of feet behind him, but ignored it. Weave was the one he wanted. He rammed the spear into the boy's hiding place, and shook the blood off it. He took what little supplies the boy had on him and lumbered away. He had a kill. He would soon have more.

...

Britt shed the top layer of her clothes and tried to use it to wipe the acid off. She was out of breath and a combination of adrenaline and shock dulled a little of the pain. She grit her teeth and tried to swallow tears, she wrapped some bandages around the wounds and stood," We'll get out a back door, and we'll hole up in another building on one of the upper stories. Alright?" She did her best to ignore the sounds of Weave dying outside.

"Ok" Said Ariannah, trying not to cry

Weave crawled, and made it to the door they were at, and feebly knocked on the door.

Britt, heard the knocking at the door, and cracked it peering through then opening it and pulling Weave in, "shit! I where did the first aid kit go?"

Weave frowned. "Find my friend, Sharry. She'll help you." He closed his eyes, and the cannon went off.

* * *

**Well that was the blood bath! Hoped you liked it! Here were the tributes who died and how: District 4 female (Unnamed) and was killed by Dakota. District five male (Unnamed) and was killed by Jacob. District 8 Male (Unnamed) killed by Xander. District 10 female killed by Jacob. And Weave who was the D11 Female and was killed by Dakota. **

**Anyway I know it's only the second chapter but who's your favorite Character currently?**


End file.
